


Naked Trust

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Songfic, Vignette, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: On Janet's birthday, a group of lucky ladies learns first hand how Daniel paid his way through graduate school. Though this is labeled as a Daniel/Janet story, it's more UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) and sparkage between the two of them.





	Naked Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This is set in season 7-- anytime before Heroes. It was written for the Alpha Gate Challenge "Nekkid Daniel". Thanks to my great friend and fellow Daniel-obsessed freak, Carlyn, for her enthusiastic alpha/beta review of my version of nekkid Daniel. Her enthusiasm was heartfelt. I've rated this Mature (R) for nudity and sexual innuendo. If anyone feels it should be stronger, please let me know.  


* * *

It was long past shift change at the mountain, but a few resilient souls were still bouncing around the mostly empty corridors, trying to finish tasks they hadn't been able to manage during the day.

Major Samantha Carter was officially done with her shift and looking forward to going home, curling up with her new motorcycle magazine and maybe popping online to order a new gas tank for her vintage Indian, as she wasn't completely happy with the feel of her current one.

_'After all,'_ she thought to herself, sipping coffee and watching the few other people in the commissary over the rim of her mug, _'A girl's gotta be a little discerning about what she has between her legs.'_

A gentle smirk at her internal joke graced her face, lingering just long enough for the two nurses heading towards her table to see it.

"What's funny?" asked Sally Jenkins, head civilian nurse during the day shift. She was Dr. Janet Fraiser's right hand man...woman...and in every way her exact opposite. Where Janet was sable eyes framed by soft brunette curls in a short, curvy, energetic body always poised to respond to the latest emergency, Sally was like a walking yard stick. Her height rivaled that of the tallest airmen at Stargate Command, while her thin frame almost seemed too fragile to bear the weight of her responsibility. Her green eyes always had a hidden smile behind them, but were often veiled by her straight, medium length platinum blond hair.

Jenkins and her evening-shift counterpart, Daphne Feraluhn, made themselves comfortable across from Sam, the latter with a hearty breakfast on her tray. Slightly overweight in a way that could only be called cherubic, Daphne was SG-1's favorite nurse when they were in the infirmary because of her bubbly nature. Though some people saw her personality as flighty, for some reason, SGC's premiere team saw it as endearing.

Sam often wondered if it was because, at least at the beginning of the program, SG-1 had closed ranks and protected its own "flighty" member, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Whether it was off world or here at the mountain, they'd all been quick to make sure no one had hassled Daniel and his less than perfect military conduct.

The friendly redhead crinkled her pug nose at the scrambled eggs perched on the end of her fork as her hazel eyes flicked from the bite to her plate and back again.

"You can't be laughing about the food, that's for sure. This stuff is deadly," Daphne said, yet still popped the morsel in her mouth and swallowed with all evidence of satisfaction.

Sam smiled. Military food, and complaining about its quality, or lack thereof, was one of the few constants in her hectic life.

"Just thinking about wrapping my legs around the perfect thing..." Sam's voice was lowered, so the few people around them wouldn't be able to overhear her innuendo.

"Teal'c?" asked Daphne, getting a slightly dreamy, but more lascivious look on her face, food forgotten in favor of whatever her internal eye was looking at.

At Daphne's comment, Sam quickly swallowed the small sip of coffee she'd barely gotten in her mouth, glad she was used to hanging out with Colonel O'Neill, the world's worse instigator of liquid spewing moments.

"Um...no, but thanks for trying," she grinned at Daphne to take the sting out of her words, knowing the nurse had been crushing on her teammate for years. "I was actually thinking about my motorcycle, but since you've brought up the wonderful topic of men..."

All three women winced simultaneously. All were single. All knew how hard it was to date someone when it was impossible to discuss the work they did in the mountain.

Sam continued, "I was thinking, this is Janet's last birthday before Cassie goes off to college next year."

Both women across from Sam nodded at her comment. Apart from the major, the two head nurses were Janet's best friends.

Lowering her voice yet more, Sam felt slightly guilty for confiding her friend's secret, but felt, under the circumstances, it would do more good than harm. "She's feeling a little, well, old. Even though she didn't give birth to Cassie, she could have, if she'd gotten pregnant young. I think she needs something to remind her that she's still young, vital and alive."

With a tilt of her head, which made the action seem grave, though on someone else it would have appeared quizzical, Sally asked, "Did you have anything in mind?"

Sam's face took on an absolutely devilish gleam, her eyes crinkling in merriment. "Mmm-hmmm. A stripper."

Daphne giggled and clapped her hands enthusiastically, "Brilliant, Major Carter. For that you deserve a promotion."

The next half hour flew by as plans were made and a date set. The three parted company with assignments and eager anticipation of the last Friday of the month.

\-------------------------

Daniel sat at his computer with his scheduling program opened to the last week of the month and ticked off yet another day in this seemingly unending lockdown. This was the second Friday where he and the rest of the base staff would be forced to stay at the mountain. For some reason, lockdown always felt more restrictive when the weekend rolled around. It was a purely psychological reaction, of course, but even rationalizing didn’t make him feel better about it.

Yes, he wasn't happy about the current situation, but he had to admit that he was glad the weird uber-virus brought in by SG-8 hadn't laid him or anyone he cared about, specifically the rest of SG-1, down low. It was a kamikaze version of the flu. **Every** orifice leaked fluids until you felt that blowing yourself into little, bitty pieces would be an improvement.

The infirmary had been a voluntary "no fly" zone for the last week and a half, while the worst of the bug spread, as the smells coming out of there overpowered even the harshest antiseptic cleaners the base had at its disposal.

On a positive note, he'd caught up on a lot of his backlog of translations and artifact cataloguing. He'd even coerced Jack into slogging through a few of his own long-overdue reports. Daniel grinned while shaking his head slightly at the memory of Jack camping out in his office, grumbling about having to do paperwork.

An on even better note, the lockdown looked to be near its end. It had been three days since the last new case of the virus had been reported, which coincided with Janet's administering of a vaccine she'd developed from SG-8's blood work. If the base stayed clean for the next two days, General Hammond would re-open the mountain for business as usual on Monday.

Absently noting that it was Janet’s birthday the following day, he shut down the program and stood up. He’d have to make sure to get Jan something extra special, seeing as her birthday didn’t hold much hope of being anything other than grueling and boring at the same time. He wasn’t sure what, but he’d think of something. Even if he had to get it to her late, she’d understand.

Daniel arched his back, hearing a faint popping sound and sighing in relief as the pressure that had been building in his spine relaxed. After glancing at the clock, he was surprised to see it was early afternoon. Once again, he'd worked straight through lunch. It was a little too late to get anything decent at the commissary, but a cup of coffee would tide him over until the dinner shift started, so he grabbed one of the umpteen cups littering a shelf nearby and strolled out his office door, intent on finding some company for a few minutes of relaxing java time.

His feet led him to the door of Sam's office, as he hadn't seen or heard from her since the team had eaten a late dinner together the night before. Sauntering in, he saw his friend sitting glumly before her computer, not typing, just sitting in an abjectly defeated posture.

"Sam?"

She looked up and tried a half smile for him, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving closer and looking at the computer screen in the unlikely event it was something related to her current project, and he could help her with it. When he saw her screen saver active, he knew the computer had been idle awhile, and his theories of it being work related diminished in likelihood.

With a sigh, Sam said, "It's Janet's birthday tomorrow; and Sally, Daphne and I were going to surprise her with a party tonight."

"But the lockdown ruined it?" he surmised.

"Pretty much. I just got done canceling the...entertainment."

Something about the way she'd paused before saying the word "entertainment" made Daniel pretty sure she was going to use a different word. Huh.

"I know it won't be her birthday anymore, but why don't you just re-schedule whatever it was for next Friday?" he asked.

"We can't. They have a minimum two-week advance-booking requirement, which was why we had to wait three weeks from when we first thought of the party. We were lucky we started planning early, or it wouldn't have happened at all."

"I'm sure if you asked General Hammond, he'd let you have a VIP room for the evening. You girls can relax and still celebrate."

Daniel paused as he saw Sam thinking the idea through, a little of the sadness surrounding her dissipating.

When the idea wasn't outright rejected, he continued, "The whole mountain knows how hard the infirmary staff worked. They deserve a night off from all this." Daniel waved his empty mug around vaguely, indicating everything and yet nothing all around him.

"Booze won't be a problem," Sam admitted, trying again for a more genuine smile, and succeeding. They both knew that every officer had a little stash of "medicinal" spirits for those really stressful days. Rounding up a bottle or eighty wouldn't be hard, especially if the term "Janet's birthday" was connected to the request.

Noting there was still a bit too much downward pull at the ends of her smile, Daniel offered, "It might not be 'professional' entertainment, but Jack's a fair hand at juggling, and Teal'c can wow 'em on the comedy circuit with his Chulakian humor."

The grin turned lopsided as she shook her head. "Thanks, Daniel, but Janet needs something to re-affirm her femininity. I don't think weird Jaffa jokes are going to cut it."

His brain whirring so fast his eyebrows seemed to rise in the updraft, Daniel spoke slowly in that I'm-connecting-the-few-dots-you-gave-me-and-creating-a-Rembrandt way that he had of arriving at correct answers.

"You hired a stripper, didn't you?"

Momentarily stunned, Sam could only stutter, "Uh...uh..."

"You little minxes!" he accused, his eyes bright with humor.

A faint pink spread across her cheeks, as she tried to find a graceful way to end this part of the conversation without having to lie to her friend. She didn't want to admit he was right, but she wouldn't lie, not to him.

Letting her off the hook, Daniel offered, "You know Janet will enjoy an evening with the girls no matter what you do."

Sam nodded.

"Talk to the General. Get the VIP room. He'll understand," he said, giving a final wave at the door with his cup, "I'm heading to the commissary for some woefully inadequate but singularly only available coffee. Care to join me?"

Shaking her head minutely, she declined, "I'll just go talk to the General. It's a good idea, Daniel. Thanks."

"Anytime," he said over his shoulder, already on the way out the door. He had a few things he needed to go do himself.

\------------------------

Daniel waited a few minutes after he had seen Sam walk out of the General's office, then stepped up to the partially opened door and knocked, before opening it fully.

"Dr. Jackson," General George Hammond said, "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" The unspoken "so soon after another member of SG-1 has been here" was implied.

The relieved look of happiness on Sam's face as she'd left made Daniel's next statement less of a going-out-on-a-limb type than it might otherwise have appeared to be. "You said yes to Sam's request for Janet's birthday party?" he asked.

Deciding he didn't want to know how Dr. Jackson knew of Major Carter's request, nor that it had been approved, Hammond opted for the minimalist answer, "Yes, I did."

"And if there were the possibility of adult beverages involved in said party?"

With a decidedly appraising look, General Hammond cautiously answered, "What off-duty personnel do on base during a lockdown situation requires a certain latitude when interpreting regulations, such as alcohol consumption."

"That's good to know, sir," Daniel's serious expression grew more somber, "And if there were the possibility that such alcohol consumption might cause certain esteemed members of the SGC community to...relax...their normally professional demeanor, might it not be in the SGC's best interest to make sure that such...relaxation...be unobserved?"

Heaving a huge sigh of impatience, General Hammond's mind knotted itself into a tangled mish-mash as it tried to understand what Dr. Jackson was obliquely hinting at. Though most people on base had at least one or two other people with similar job training that could relieve them during a lockdown, as head of the base he'd pretty much been on duty, or at least on call, for the entire time. At the moment, candor was more important to him than political correctness.

"Look, son, if you're saying that three quarters of our on-base infirmary nursing staff and Major Carter are planning on getting shit-faced in a VIP suite tonight in celebration of Dr. Frasier's birth, then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'd already figured that out."

The blunt words caused Daniel to smile, "I had no doubt that you would, sir, but I was wondering if you had given thought to the security cameras."

"Go on."

"The tapes are seen by enough people that incriminating evidence can be, and has been, leaked to the general base population."

Hammond nodded, not proud of the few times it had happened, but knowing that in such a closed environment as the mountain, it was bound to happen once in awhile.

"You think the girls will be indulging in incriminating activities?" Hammond asked, patent disbelief showing through his crinkled forehead.

"Of course not, sir. But I do know they've all been under a lot of stress during the lockdown, more so than anyone else. They might just decide to let loose a little more boisterously than in a normal situation."

Another nod. "I can see that," Hammond conceded.

"I was just thinking that if the base infirmary staff were to be caught on tape acting in an unprofessional manner, **and** said tape were to be seen by others, less understanding of the circumstances, it could cause some people to lose respect for them, and maybe the program as a whole."

General Hammond pondered the situation carefully, but knew that Dr. Jackson was right. The infirmary staff had to have the respect and trust of the men and women they served, and something like this could lessen it. It was kind of like being a kid and knowing rationally that your teacher had a life outside of school, but it was still a shock to run into them at the grocery store and realize they had to eat too - they were human.

Only this was a little more volatile a situation than that analogy, because the SGC had enough people connected to the program who wanted to see it fail, that any evidence showing personnel acting in less than a professional manner would be ammunition that could be used them, regardless of the extenuating circumstances.

"I see where you're going with this, Dr. Jackson, and I appreciate the forethought. Though I have to admit, I would never have pegged you as being the one to bring this to my attention. Why didn't Major Carter do so?"

Daniel shrugged, hoping the general would take his answer at face value and not probe deeper. "Sam's spent just as much time working on the vaccine as Janet did. She's probably too exhausted to be thinking strategically right now."

The general squinted a bit, but nodded, willing to let the matter drop. "I can give them six hours, no more. I'll leave you to arrange the timing with security, seeing as you seem to have your hands well deep into this cookie jar."

Knowing he hadn't bluffed his way completely into the clear, Daniel simply nodded and looked down, hoping his face wasn't blushing at being caught out.

"Thank you, General," Daniel said

Rightly interpreting Hammond's last statement as a dismissal, he took his leave.

\----------------------------

On his way to find Teal'c and Jack, Daniel popped himself quickly into Sam's lab once more.

"Sam."

She looked up, briefly, then went back to wiggling her hands in the guts of some freakishly glowing and burbling mechanical thing sitting on the counter.

"The general said yes," she said, knowing Daniel would know what she was talking about.

"I know," he said.

Sam wished she could raise her eyes again and examine him more carefully, as the tone was deceptively casual. Her Jackson-dar was pinging at full volume. Daniel was up to something, she just didn't know what.

"Are you looking for an invite? 'Cause this is a girls' night only kind of thing," she said, her attention still mostly focused on her work.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to come by and talk to you about. I was hoping you'd wish Janet a happy birthday for me, since I won't be there."

"Of course I will, you know that."

"And, I also wanted you to share with her the little gift I've gotten her, well, all of you really."

"Gift?"

Sam was distracted, as the whirly-dooly thingy in front of her was increasing its whirlyness and going into dooly overdrive. The slight whine of overly stressed mechanical parts was humming into existence.

Eyeing the table warily, Daniel started backing up towards the door.

"Yeah. The security camera in your VIP room will be offline from 8 this evening until 2 AM." He edged even further away as the racket increased in volume by a significant amount.

"Feel free to tell Janet she can really let her hair down, because no one will be watching," he was practically yelling, now, to be heard over the noise coming from the obviously irate machine.

Abruptly, the sound peaked, all the lights on it flashed, and, with an anticlimactic puff of smoke, a small puff, barely noticeable, it shut down.

"Huh," was all Sam had to say. She didn't remove her hands from the depths of her toy.

Now that her attention wasn't distracted, she replayed the conversation between Daniel and herself, and a sly smile lit up her face replacing the frown of concentration previously there.

"No cameras?"

"No cameras."

"From eight to two?"

Daniel nodded.

"Aw...Daniel, that's so sweet!" Sam's shoulders jerked and jiggled, as if she were trying to remove her hands from the silent metal in front of her, but the metal had decided to become possessive and was having none of it.

"Um...I'd give you a hug in thanks from both Janet and myself, but I think my hands are stuck."

"Are you hurt?" Concern overrode his caution as he started back towards Sam and her clingy, mechanical friend.

"No, I'm just...stuck." Sam matched words to action as she again tried to jerk her arms and hands free.

Daniel tried to hide a smile with his fingers as he asked, "Should I call Siler and his extraction team?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face. And yes. Call."

An indignant huff escaped from Sam as she gestured over her shoulder with her chin, pointing towards the lab phone.

Obligingly reporting the incident, Daniel hung up when finished and headed towards the door once more.

"Siler said to give him five minutes," he said, then continued before she could say anything, "I hope you get out in time for the party!"

Unable to suppress his laughter any longer, Daniel's happy chuckles faded into the corridor along with his footsteps.

"Gee, thanks," Sam muttered under her breath and resigned herself to wait.

\----------------------

It was quarter to nine on a Friday night during lockdown, and Jack O'Neill wondered again what would possibly possess him to be following Daniel and Teal'c to a VIP suite for an as-yet-vaguely-named favor.

He was pretty sure it wasn't going to harm anyone. Pretty sure.

"Tell me again, why you need me and Teal'c along?"

Daniel was dressed in some of his dweeb clothes from way back when. Unfortunately, they were a **lot** tighter than they used to be back when he first joined the program. Thankfully, he'd gained muscle mass (very important for the strenuous physical jobs they had, what with running from all the nasty things out there intent on enslaving or killing them) and fashion sense since then, which meant these clothes only saw light of day, or more accurately, fluorescent of mountain, whenever he had to work in the dusty bowels of the artifact store rooms.

"I told you I needed you to help me move a heavy artifact, but first, I have to say happy birthday to Janet and give her her present." He cracked open the history book he was carrying to display the blank CD nestled in its pages.

Rolling his eyes, Jack asked, "Which is?"

"A bootleg copy of the first season of "'Absolutely Fabulous', which Janet loves," Daniel answered, snapping the book shut on the shiny disc once more.

Daniel was banking on the fact that neither Jack nor Teal'c could tell that the black media disc was a CD, not a DVD, so he figured his little white lie was probably safe to utter.

"And I repeat, which is?" Jack asked.

"A British comedy television program depicting two irresponsible female adults who consume vast quantities of alcoholic beverages and illegal substances in order to enjoy themselves," Teal'c answered in Daniel's stead.

"A show about two drunk, stoned chicks?" Jack clarified, a huge grin cracking his face.

"Something like that," Daniel murmured.

"Count me in, then!" Jack enthused, "I'm sure Frasier won't mind us crashing her party."

They were at the closed door of the designated party room, but couldn't hear anything, thanks to the soundproofing all rooms had courtesy of inches and inches of concrete on all sides.

Daniel sighed. He had to make sure that Jack and Teal'c stayed out of that room, no matter what happened.

"Look, Jack, this is a ladies only night thing. Sam would have my head if you two barged in. I just need to pop in, give my gift, ask Sam a quick question about an artifact, and then we can leave."

"But I want to see hot women getting all loopy," Jack whined, and Daniel wasn't sure for a moment whether he was talking about the supposed TV show on his clandestine "gift", or the real-life women currently separated from them only by the three inch steel door in front of their faces.

Teal'c opened his mouth to say something, but Daniel cut in, "Actually, Jack, they're not that attractive." He hoped at this point, that Jack had meant the TV show and wouldn't think he was maligning the beauty or lack-thereof of a good portion of the base's female staff.

Mind thinking furiously, he ad-libbed, "In fact, one of them is a transvestite. Yeah. The blond one. And during the first episode," he wiggled the book which contained the CD, "She, er, he, lets it all hang out."

A puzzled look on his face, Teal'c said, "Daniel Jackson, I believe you are wrong..."

"Oh, right, Teal'c," Daniel jumped in again, wiggling his eyebrows furiously at the Jaffa to get him to go along with the lie. He had no problem disclosing the truth later to Teal'c, but Jack was never to know what was about to occur behind this door tonight. "I meant it happens in the second episode. My bad. But still, it's not pretty. So, just stay out here for the next ten minutes, ok?"

Jack watched the interplay between his two friends suspiciously and worked furiously to quell the impulse to razz Daniel about it a little more. Obviously something was going on. Just as obviously, Daniel wanted it kept secret.

OK, well, he was feeling generous tonight. He'd let his archeologist have his little secret...for now.

"Fine, shoo, scram," Jack said, waving towards the door with his hand, "Ten minutes."

With that, the colonel made a point of looking at his watch, then standing at ease, facing away from the door.

With one last look at Teal'c, his eyes promising an explanation later, Daniel knocked at the door, grateful when Teal'c nodded his understanding, then followed Jack's example, facing outward as well, two silent sentries.

The door opened a crack allowing the sounds of festivity and a sliver of Sam's face to peak out. Daniel just smiled and mouthed, "Let me in," while darting his eyes left and right to bring Sam's attention to his shadows.

A widening, then narrowing of her eyes preceded a sharp nod, then she opened the door just enough for him to slip inside.

The VIP room was crowded with about a dozen women, all but Sam and one or two others being nurses or various other infirmary staff. Most had resumed their chatting and laughing once they saw it was Daniel, which allowed him just enough time to lean close to Sam's ear and whisper, "Play along."

A puzzled look crossed her face, but that didn't stop him from clearing his throat and asking tentatively, "I thought someone called for a tutor?"

The conversations slowly died down as every eye turned to really look him over, confusion apparent on more than one face. A few faces, however, had a speculative gleam in their eye, as did Sam's. She was finally figuring it out.

"Um, no, this is a birthday party," Sam said, playing along with her tone of voice, but ruining the effect with the big grin gracing her lips.

Much more comfortable now that he knew Sam was on board, Daniel scanned the ladies in the room over the rims of his glasses, making sure to lazily look down every few seconds, letting his eyelashes sweep his cheeks. He finally zeroed his gaze on Janet and did his signature pout after carefully licking his lips in a calculatedly nervous manner.

Janet's tongue darted out in unconscious imitation, as she took in the sight of Daniel Jackson. His long legs were encased in the tightest jeans she'd ever seen grace any male she'd ever known. They were so tight, in fact, she knew he was dressing left today. For all that they were tight, though, they looked to be well-worn and soft, as they were the faded light blue color that only very old jeans can get away with, and had a few threadbare holes on both thighs and just below one knee. If she were a betting girl, she'd put all her money on the assumption that leg was the one Dr. Jackson favored whenever he went down on one knee. And didn't that thought raise a hot flush to her cheeks?

His shirt was a blue and brown checked number, short sleeved, that brought out the blue of his eyes and, even somehow, the blond highlights in his light brown hair. It appeared to be older as well, seeing as it molded to every curve of his chest, letting the outline of his pecs show through clearly. It, too, was a little threadbare, as his small, widely spaced nipples, a slightly darker shade than the rest of his chest, could be seen in slight outline through the thinned material.

Glancing down, Janet had a wild hope that maybe his feet were on display, but she was disappointed, as he looked to be wearing the standard SGC black commando boots. The book resting casually in his hand at his side, coupled with the glasses and checked shirt made Daniel look like he _could_ be here for a tutoring lesson. Janet still wasn't sure what was going on, but if she could watch him a little longer in that tight-fitting outfit, she wasn't going to put up a fuss.

Watching Janet, and the rest of the ladies, watch him, Daniel saw his friend's glance dip down to his feet, and a moue of what might have been disappointment graced her features.

With carefully constructed nervous gestures, Daniel glanced around the room at all their feet, noticing nothing more than socks or stockings graced their toes. In a corner of the room, he spotted their discarded footwear. Edging over to it, he toed off his boots, which he'd left purposefully loose and unlaced, clearing his throat with a little half chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was a no-shoe zone," he laughed again, putting as much hesitancy as he could into the sound as his bare toes, now freed from the boots, peeked out from under the hem of his jeans.

"Um...are you sure no one here needs an anatomy lesson?" he asked the room at large, though he made sure that he emphasized the word "anatomy" just the slightest amount.

One of the daytime nurses, Helen, squeaked, "Anatomy?"

_'Bless her timid, little heart,'_ thought Daniel as he poured all his grace and charm into strolling towards Helen where she sat on the bed, champagne glass in hand.

If anything, her eyes got bigger and wider than they already were, being on the receiving end of his intense stare.

Letting the nervous façade shed with each step, Daniel had nothing but pure sensuality left to ooze from every pour as he stopped right in front of her and reached out a long-fingered hand to gently stroke her cheek.

In a voice husky with what was well-practiced seduction, he said, "I was told a medical student needed help from someone knowledgeable about male anatomy. I was hoping it could be you..."

Daniel was probably laying it on thick, but he needed Sam get the final piece of the puzzle figured out and lead him over to Janet. If she had figured it out, she was staying silent, making him wonder if she might be paying him back for laughing at her in her lab earlier that day.

Just as he was dismissing that thought and about to take the initiative no one else had grabbed, he heard Janet's voice from the other side of the room calling, "Oh, no, honey, that was me," her voice fairly purring the last few words.

With a put-upon sigh of regret for Helen's benefit, he let his fingers fall from her face and redirected his gaze towards his friend and doctor. Making his way through the room, he made sure to let his hips, thighs, and shoulders lightly brush each woman he passed, letting them know that it was ok to touch, to admire.

Though it had been years upon years since he'd last done this, Daniel found himself slipping into his "anatomy tutor" role like he'd been doing it forever.

Janet was sitting on the chair by the desk, facing towards the room, rather than the wall, which would have been the case if she'd actually been using the desk. There were what appeared to be hastily, if ingeniously, wrapped gifts littering the desk's surface; including what, on quick glance, looked to be a condom stuffed with Tootsie Rolls.

A boyishly handsome grin graced his mouth as he came to rest near Janet, setting his book on a corner of the desk behind her. Opening the book, he palmed the CD, then pointed to a picture of a Greek statue to divert her attention.

"Did you know that the ancient Greeks so idolized the perfection of the human male body, that they participated in the Olympic games completely nude?"

Janet couldn't do anything but nod, as she took in his finger caressing the naked statue on the page. Her gaze was riveted to that finger as he slowly removed it from the book and brought it teasingly to the bottom button of his shirt. Clever fingers started to slip the button through its hole.

A triangle of bare skin, lightly dusted with golden brown hair peaked at her from between the top of his jeans and the inverted v-shape of his shirt. Janet licked her lips again, wondering for a moment if this was really happening, or if maybe the virus had mutated into something completely irrational but oh-so-heavenly.

Deciding it didn't matter in the slightest, Janet looked up into Daniel's blue eyes, mesmerized by the sheer amount of masculine desire she saw lurking in their depths.

"I find," he said in that same, deep, belly-tingly voice, "That hands-on learning is so much more effective than book learning, don't you?"

Another nod from Janet, which was echoed by all the ladies present in the room. Not one set of eyes could turn away from his fingers as they diligently unfastened the next button up.

More tummy was bared, taut and toned, followed by the sexiest belly button any of them had ever seen.

Backing up slightly until he was even with the small media center in the room, he slowly let his fingers trail over the small patch of visible skin on display above his pants, distracting the women enough so that he could surreptitiously slip the CD in his other hand into the player. Hitting the play button, he used the first pulsing beats of the music to sway his hips back and forth, finding immense amusement at the way all eyes followed his twitching midsection.

Oh yeah, Daniel had forgotten how fun this could be.

When the first spoken portion of the song came on, he lip-synched to the British-accented words and strutted closer to Janet once more, both hands flat on his thighs at first, then creeping up slowly to catch the two tail ends of the shirt with his thumbs, revealing more torso. The third button surrendered to his fingers' dexterity.

_It's at times like this, the great heaven knows  
That we wish we had not so many clothes_

Button four yielded to his ministrations, even as his hips gyrated in an exaggerated circle, and his hands took the time to caress his own stomach, once again splaying wide the shirt so that this time glimpses of his firm obliques could be seen.

_So let's loosen up with a playful tease  
Like all lovers did through the centuries_

The sound of the song very obviously placed it as having been recorded sometime during the 80's, though Daniel doubted anyone in the room had ever heard it before or could name the artist, as it was relatively obscure. He, however, had always found it the perfect song for his anatomy tutor strip performances.

_We're just following ancient history  
If I strip for you will you strip for me?_

The last four buttons were now undone, the shirt sides twitching open with every shimmy of his shoulders, slowly circling to the beat of the music. Planting his feet wide, he jutted his hips forward, running his hands over his own pecs, gently teasing the nipples so they'd perk up and say hello to the girls.

_We're just following ancient history_  
If I strip for you will you strip for me?  
Uh-huh-huh 

Thrusting his hips from side to side, he simultaneously bent his knees slightly into a squat, bringing his eyes and face more in line with Janet's. He was still mouthing the lyrics, letting heat smolder in his eyes even as he started slipping the shirt down his shoulders.

_When it gets so hot the end of the day  
You may find your clothes getting in the way_

The shirt was now partially down his arms, pinning them at his sides. He flexed them slightly to allow his nicely defined biceps to strain the material encircling them. Standing straight up again, he slowly rotated in place, still swaying to the music's beat, until he stood with his back to Janet.

_If a pretty dress hides your true desire  
Fold it nice and slow, throw it on the fire_

Arms encumbered by fabric and held behind his back, Daniel arched backwards and pulled his shoulder blades together, letting the ripples of his actions flow across his back, even as he gently waved his fingers at Janet, cueing her to remove the garment.

_We don't need to see what the butler saw  
Or a mirrored room with a mirrored floor_

Janet was more than willing to divest him of the shirt, and, once he was free, he stretched his arms over his head, letting his chest and back muscles move in new, yet just as enticing ways.

_All those sneaky looks gazing down on you  
Are no substitute for our rendezvous_

Shirtless, barefoot and wearing tight jeans and a seductive gaze, Daniel started moving around the room, practically prancing to the music blaring from the speakers. His hips were never still, constantly pulsing with each beat of the song. Again, at each woman, he paused briefly, letting a shoulder or forearm barely nudge into them, always conscious of touching only "safe" areas. Some of the bolder ladies, really getting into the moment, stretched out their hands, grazing his back or chest as he passed by.

_It's at times like this, the great heaven knows  
That we wish we had not so many clothes_

At one point, there were at least three different hands on him, one of which risquely scratched down the side of his stomach, causing him to close his eyes and shiver in delight. Yes, he'd forgotten what a huge turn on it was for him to be touched and admired by so many women. Group situations could be pure hell or purest delight, depending on the mood of the ladies in the room. However, he trusted these women with his life, literally, on an everyday basis. He knew they'd touch respectfully, never devolving into demeaning groping. He was safe to be sexually expressive without having to give away anything he didn't want to.

_So let's loosen up with a playful tease  
Like all lovers did through the centuries_

He'd made his way back over to Janet by the time the instrumental passage started. To the slightly synthesized strains of violins, he gently raised Janet up from her seated position to standing, wrapped his arms loosely around her, and rubbed her back gently as he let his chest brush the barest amount against her own. When the lyrics came back on, he lowered his head so his mouth was millimeters from her delicate ear, breathing the words along with the song, in his own husky voice:

_If you think it's cheap or a bit risque  
Please don't say a word; I'll just slip away_

When she didn't protest, but instead pulled him closer to her, he hugged her closer in return, feeling his cock swell at the intimacy. He'd already been half hard while making his way through the room, but to have this beautiful, intelligent woman allow him these liberties, was even more of a turn on. He felt her making exploratory circling motions with her hands at the small of his back, and decided to give Janet a little "extra" something during his performance tonight. Sometimes he thought he was half in love with her anyway, so he allowed himself to feel no guilt as he swiveled in her embrace, capturing her hands before they could leave his body.

_I am not a man who believes in lies  
Like an octopus with big x-ray eyes_

Daniel guided Janet's hands to the button of his jeans, helping her to undo it, then left her hands to their own devices, hovering over his zipper. Raising his arms again above his head, the message was clear—she was allowed to unwrap the last of her present, if she so desired. Twisting slightly so his back was to the rest of the room, Daniel let his gaze find Janet's. She so desired it.

_Don't freeze up girl, you're looking quite a sight  
Be generous, I want it all tonight_

Her fingers slowly lowered the zipper tab, causing slight vibrations to translate themselves through the fabric and into his pulsing dick. God, he was on fire from this. He closed his eyes at the exquisite sensations. He was glad he'd decided to go commando, as he was personally of the opinion that men and g-strings weren't exactly aesthetically compatible. Just as she was finishing with the zipper, Daniel's cock spray sprang free from confinement, slapping against his stomach in gentle agony.

A gasp from Janet caused him to look down at her again; her eyes were riveted on his groin, taking in the purpley-red erection standing up from the shaved thatch of reddish-brown hair with evident shock and fascination.

Gently disengaging her fingers from his zipper, he smiled at her with a hint of promise, then slowly slid the jeans down his butt and thighs, letting the rest of the girls learn what Janet had found out first—Daniel was going au naturel for their benefit.

Cat calls and whistles finally vied for attention from the music as the chorus continued to repeat.

_We're just following ancient history  
If I strip for you will you strip for me?_

Daniel had long ago learned that removing pants while standing didn't exactly lend itself to finesse or sexy moves, but somehow, he'd always managed to pull something off (pun intended!) credibly. This time was no exception. When the jeans were just below mid-thigh, he knew he'd have to bend to get them down to his ankles. With his back still to the room, he simultaneously squatted and turned, so his genitals were discreetly hidden behind his knees, even as his hands finished their maneuver to puddle the jeans on the floor. For all intents and purposes, all he had to do was step out of them now to be fully naked.

Curling forward to screen himself from the ladies with his chest, he started to rise, silently thanking the SGC's strenuous training program for allowing him the thigh strength to actually manage it in a graceful manner.

As the last repeat of the chorus was starting to fade away, Daniel uncurled himself completely, only letting his head remained bowed, as the rest of his body was proudly erect. The catcalls and whistles slowly died as he let his hips pulse subtlety to the beats of the music, knowing that exaggerated movements and male nudity usually looked rather foolish. In this instance, less was definitely more.

The silence of the room was broken only by his slightly deepened breathing; he knew from past experience the next few seconds were the telling moments. Did the silence mean they were embarrassed or appreciative? No matter how good one performed, the end result was never a sure outcome.

A choked, "Daniel" came from beside him, where Janet was still standing, mouth open and eyes wide.

Cocking his head to the side and glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes, he still couldn't tell whether she was in shock in a good way or in a bad way. Willing his erection to stay put so he wouldn't mortify himself by going soft if it were the latter, he readied a few of his stock "brush it off and move along" jokes to smooth over any awkwardness as the silence stretched.

Just as he was about to use one, his breathing now coming calmer and more even, he was again saved by Janet.

"You're so...beautiful," she breathed, even as a hand tentatively reached towards his arm, almost of its own volition.

A chuckle, almost more felt than heard, filled the room as Daniel's tension left him in a palpable rush. His shoulders relaxed even as his weight shifted from being evenly distributed across both legs to rest completely on his left, causing the thigh muscle there to clench deliciously and his hips to cant slightly in Janet's direction, jutting forward minutely.

"Janet, you've seen me naked plenty of times. This isn't really any different," he laughed.

"Oh, Honey, yes it is," she vowed, small murmurs of agreement echoing through the room.

It was a rather odd feeling; Daniel had to admit, now that he thought about it. Apart from the few non-infirmary staff members, almost everyone in the room had probably, at some point or other during his illustrious SGC career, given him a sponge bath as he'd lain helpless in the infirmary. His naked form held no secrets from these ladies.

But that was professional and detached.

This had been heated and wanton.

So yes, it was different. And by the smiles and warmth radiating from their faces, they'd evidently enjoyed that difference.

Tonight, they had been allowed to touch, to feel, to desire. Soon enough, they'd have to go back to being clinical and emotionless. For all that he'd given them a precious gift, they'd given it just as generously back. It all came down to naked trust, both figuratively, and, in his case, literally.

What could he do but return the appreciation?

"Thank you, ladies. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves."

A little of the nervous twittering came back into the room, which was Daniel's cue to bend down and re-sheath his legs in his jeans. As he neared his groin area, he knew stuffing his erection back into confinement was going to be a bit painful, but it would only be temporary. Once he started working on the artifacts - he hadn't lied to Teal'c and Jack about needing their help with a few heavy ones - his desire would fade on its own.

Someone else in the room, however, had other ideas.

"Need a hand with that, Dr. Jackson?" came the bold offer.

Smiling sweetly, Daniel tucked, zipped and buttoned, even as his eyes searched among the ladies before him, trying to figure out who had spoken. He thought it might have been Lesley.

"Thank you, but no," he replied, this time resorting to one of the "stock" answers he held in reserve for what was a frequent question in a stripper's day to day dealings. "Tonight was for you ladies, not for me."

As he snagged his shirt from the floor by Janet's feet, she stepped closer to him, asking, "Where did you learn to do that?"

The room quieted again to hear his answer, given as he rebuttoned the shirt.

"Graduate school gets pretty expensive, and scholarships only go so far. During an ethics course in my undergraduate days, we were debating the moral dilemma of prostitution. Each student had to pick a side and argue it. I chose to defend it, since it is the oldest known profession."

He flashed his grin at the women seated and standing around, before continuing, "Even the institution of marriage, as recently as the turn of the century, was little more than legalized prostitution. A man was expected to provide shelter, food, clothing and protection in return for domestic chores and a little nookie now and then from his wife."

Giggling and knowing nods were shared around the room at his simplified, and yet mostly accurate, description of marriage through most of history.

"I was the only one in that particular class who chose to defend it. In the end, I think I was able to refute just about every point brought up, by providing examples from history which supported my stance, while undermining their own. The only argument they brought to the table that I couldn't topple was self-respect. As one very religious woman shouted at me as we were leaving class, 'How could I know whether or not it was degrading for someone to sell their body for money, if I'd never done so myself?'."

Daniel ejected the CD from the player and went to slip it back into the history book when Janet held out her hand.

"May I?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered, wondering if it were more than the song she wanted from him, but also knowing it wasn't the time or place to delve into that particular mystery.

He handed the disk to her as he continued his story.

"I thought about it all week, and when the weekend finally rolled around, I took myself to the nearest escort agency and offered myself as an employee. They laughed at first, but every weekend I went back, until one day, a lady walked in who was very stylish, very gorgeous. I was sitting in the reception area, same as every weekend, reading an archeological journal."

A snort of humor came from his left, and he looked up in time to see Sam's eyes twinkling merrily at him.

"I had to keep my grades up," he defended himself, "I couldn't just waste all that time waiting around the place."

"Uh-huh," was Sam's only comment to that.

"Anywho...one beefy guy after another was paraded before her, but she rejected them all. I could see her ranting at one of the booking girls through the etched glass windows of a screening booth. I swear her voice was pitched high enough to vibrate the glass, she was so angry.

"She finally stormed out, took one look around the reception area, which contained me, one other potential customer and three more beefcakes, stabbed a darkly manicured nail in my direction, and asked them if they had anything more like 'that' to offer her.

"I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing, which immediately shut her up, even as the employee who'd followed her was trying to entice her with pictures of other potential escorts. I told her for $500, she could have me all night. She practically shoved her hand in the booking girl's face to shut her up, told me to follow her, and I spent most of the evening with her on my arm as we attended a gallery opening."

Daniel paused in his narration, his eyes taking on an unfocused look as he remembered that very interesting night.

"Did you sleep with her?" Came Sam's question.

"Her? No. But then, she didn't want sex. She wanted intelligent conversation, and almost as importantly, someone on her arm that **looked** like they could hold an intelligent conversation."

"What happened after?" Daphne asked.

"The next weekend, when I went back to the escort agency, they hired me on the spot, and I spent at least one night a week for the rest of the semester trying to be the perfect companion to a series of lonely, heart-weary women."

Sadness crept into his voice, but underneath the melancholy was a fierce sense of pride.

"I never felt that these women were desperate, but I did think they were misunderstood, confused and more often than not, disgusted with men in general. I'd like to think that their time with me taught them that men can have some redeeming qualities."

"I'm sure they figured that out, Sugar," Janet said, laying her hand against his arm and squeezing gently.

"How did you feel once you slept with one of them?" came a very daring question. Daniel thought it might have been Sally.

Daniel's eyes turned introspective, as if he wanted to make sure he answered the question with the most honest words he could find within himself.

"I didn't feel degraded or used or humiliated," he finally answered, "I felt...honored. These women had shared with me a very powerful, intimate act. They trusted me to make it good for them. Maybe it's different for women prostitutes. I don't know, as I've never been on that side of the fence, but my experiences always transcended the physical. I walked away from these women with a part of them still living inside me, asking me to keep their memory safe."

Sighs were heard through the room as each woman reflected on Daniel's words.

"Oh, Daniel. Trust you to make hooking into something spiritual," commented Janet, shaking her head in bemusement.

"That idea is hardly original, Janet. It's immersed in ancient cultures all around the galaxy, even here on earth."

Grabbing his book from the desk, Daniel headed towards the shoe pile, shoving his feet into his boots when he got there.

"Well, ladies, story time’s over. If I don't scoot out of here now, Jack and Teal'c will be breaking down that door."

Daniel headed towards said door.

"But that doesn't explain the stripping..." one voice cried.

"Or the dancing..." came another.

Pausing with his hand on the doorknob, Daniel turned to look at his audience one last time.

"That? That was simple efficiency coupled with need. I didn't need the kind of money I was making with the escort service— just enough to pay my bills— and the stripping was less draining on my study time. So it was a win-win situation."

A chorus of thank-yous went up from the group as he opened the door, letting himself out.

As the door snicked shut behind him, Teal'c and Jack turned to take in his appearance.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, having heard the absolute adoration and maybe even a little disappointment conveyed by the goodbyes floating through the door as Daniel had come through.

"Oh, nothing. Just teaching the girls a little bit about history," came Daniel's reply as he moved in front of his friends, leading the way towards the elevators.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Is that a boner?" Jack waved his hand vaguely in the direction of Daniel's crotch.

"No, Jack, that's where I store my brushes, in case I have to dust off any artifacts," was Daniel's straight-faced reply.

"Riiiiiiiight," drawled Jack, after which he stayed quiet for all of thirty seconds.

"Next time, can you wear some underwear please?" Jack finally said.

Whipping his head around to glare at his commanding officer, Daniel swore he could hear a faint snicker coming from Teal'c's direction.

With a snort of his own, Daniel answered, "Sure, Jack. Anything for you."

He sauntered ahead, whistling a jaunty rendition of "Strip" by Adam Ant.

It was good to be among friends who understood him so well.

~The End~


End file.
